The Hedgheog movie
by QuintustheHedgehog
Summary: Hello readers! I'm straying from my usual path and making THIS. It's basically "The muppet Movie" With sonic characters instead! Read and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Hedgehog movie

Me: Hey guys! I decided to stray from my usual path and try something new. The Muppet movie with Sonic the Hedgehog characters! My little sister keeps watching it, and I made the connection of all the Sonic characters to the Muppets!

Quintus: Sonic as Kermit the Frog!

Pinkie: hooray!

Me: Pinkie, this isn't even an MLP story! Shoo, get out of here!

Pinkie: *Turns into Pinkamena* You shall regret this… *Disappears*

Me: I'm wondering if making a Muppet/StH crossover is worth it…

Quintus: You just HAD to listen to the 'rainbow connection' for the thirty-fifth time, didn't you

Me: Heheh, yeah… anyway, here we go! BUT WAIT! Just going to let everyone know that the lyrics mix up was thought up entirely by me. I don't own the tune, only the words. Nor do I own SEGA or the Muppets. Enjoy!

Sonic was leaning against a checkpoint post and playing his guitar from Sonic Underground.

(Insert 'The Rainbow Connection')

_ "Why are there so many stories about chaos, and of the power it contains?_

_ Chaos is power, but only to some people, and from using it you should refrain._

_ So I've been told and some choose to use it. I know they'll regret it soon,_

_ Someday we'll find it; the Chaos connection,_

_ The heroes, the villains, and me!_

_Who said that every cry would be heard and answered, if pleaded to the master emerald?_

_ Some weirdo thought of that, and some nut believed it, look how it's helped us so far!_

_ What's so amazing that keeps our legs racing, and what do we think we will win?_

_ Someday we'll find it, the chaos connection; the heroes, the villains, and me!_

_ All of us under its spell, we know that it's definitely magic!_

_ Have you gotten visions, and have you heard voices? I've heard them calling my name…_

_ Is this the sweet sound that calls the young hero?_

_ This voice could be one and the same…_

_ I've heard it too many times to forget it; it's about who I'm supposed to be…_

_ Someday we'll find it, the chaos connection; the heroes, the villains, and me!"_

(End music)

Sonic was going to continue, but then suddenly a human traveler dude riding a hover board came over.

"Excuse me sir, but I'm terribly lost." He said. Sonic put down his guitar.

"Have you tried asking the Omochao?" He asked.

"Yeah, _hell_ no." The guy said.

"Heheh, OK but seriously there's a train station just past the third loop-dee-loop. Just look out for the Badniks." Sonic said, pointing.

"Thanks I- hey, wait Badniks?" The guy asked.

"Badniks." Sonic confirmed.

"Badniks?" The guy repeated.

"Read my lips. Bad-niks." Sonic said, slightly irritated.

"OK, but I- just one minute!" The guy said, holding his fingers up in a square.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"You sir could be Station Square's next biggest thing! You sing, you play, you make jokes! C'mon come with me bud, you could get rich and famous!" He said.

"Thanks but I'm kind of happy here, not to mention the trillions of dollars I've already got from previous SEGA games." Sonic said as he leaned back, readying himself for a nap.

"OK kid, but you could make billions MORE people happy! Well, should you get to Station Square anytime soon, find me. Quin Brown, I'm an author." The guy said, putting a card on the checkpoint post. Sonic opened one eye as the guy left. He looked at his guitar.

"Billions of people happy and entertained…" He muttered. He played a few notes on his guitar. He looked around.

"Well, I'll miss this little Zone, but hey, more happy people and a few million more dollars? What the heck?" He asked himself. He stood up and walked back to his uncle's house and grabbed his extreme gear.

"Hey Uncle Chuck, I'm going off to Station square!" He shouted.

"Good luck buddy!" His uncle called out. Sonic hopped onto his extreme gear and hovered off at a leisurely pace. After a while he made it to a small town. On a sign he noticed advertisement for 'Robotnik's French fried Hedgehog quills'

Sonic shuddered slightly at the thought. Suddenly he saw a giant steamroller heading straight towards him. His eyes widened. He was going too fast to turn or stop!

Instead, he jumped over it just as his board was flattened. He looked down from on top of the steamroller.

"You know, if us platformers couldn't jump, I'd be a hedgehog waffle right now!" He said. Just as he was about to jump down, he looked out at the screen.

"And yes, I mean a waffle, not a pancake. Just to mix things up, you know?" He asked before jumping down. He looked at his extreme gear, which was half sticking out of the pavement it had been pressed into.

"Aw…" He said, looking at it. He shrugged and walked in front of a small restaurant.

"The Gold Ring Saloon huh? Doesn't really seem like the best establishment, but a hedgehog needs his chili dogs right?" He asked aloud. Just as he was about to walk in, a purple chameleon was thrown out the window.

"Hey! You alright?" Sonic asked the lizard.

"That has to be the most dirty villain infested excuse for a Saloon I've ever seen!" He said.

"Why don't you just complain to the owner?" Sonic asked. The chameleon stared at him.

"I_ am _the owner." He said. Sonic shrugged and walked inside.

Me: Well? Whatcha think? Most of the chapters won't be this short.

Quintus: Where is da OCs?

Me: There won't be. At least… not yet. Sorry. I couldn't think of anyone to replace the electric mayhem, so you'll be popping up there, my fine immortal friend.

Quintus: Yay! Am I Dr Teeth or Animal?

Me: That will be decided later. Read and review, my audience! Toodle-oo!


	2. Chapter 2

**The hedgehog movie: Chapter two**

Me: Hi ho, Quintusthehedgehog here!

Both: NO WEREWOLF, WE WILL NOT TAKE YOUR OCS.

Me: Wait… Bi-gender!? WHAT THE HELL.

Quintus: Ick. Not much else to say as of now, let's just start!

* * *

><p>Sonic stepped inside the Gold Ring Saloon and looked around. He walked past a table serving Fried Hedgehog Quills, quill soup, and cheeseburgers. The last one wasn't so bad, but he shuddered slightly at the other two.<p>

Sonic eventually made it to a small table with a menu. He sat down and looked at the menu.

"Chili dogs, chilidogs, where are the chilidogs…" He muttered as he looked at it.

"Ah, here we are! …Where's a waiter?" He wondered, looking around. Nothing could be seen except a stage and several rowdy customers fighting.

Suddenly an alarm clock went off over by the piano. The guy at it sat up and shut it off, and then he pulled down a sign, _'Don't blow up the pianist'_

"Welcome folks! Please don't shoot me, for tonight we have the amazing double tailed Miles Prower!" The guy said.

A light went onto the stage, and a small yellow Kitsune rushed out.

(Oh, I'm going to be hated for this.)

"Hiya! Hello I'm Tails the fox, here to show you science tricks both old and rare! Let's start this show out with a bang, huh?" He asked. Someone fired a gun right over the fox's forehead.

"Heheh, OK enough puns. OK, here's a joke. There was this robot, and he was SO fat, that he-." Tails started. A robot resembling Gamma only wider stood up and pointed a laser at him.

"So fat that he what?" The robot asked.

"Ummm, he was so fat that everyone liked him and nothing was funny about him at all." Tails said quickly.

Tails took out several beakers and started juggling them, their colorful fluids inside sloshing around.

"Well folks it's always lovely to come here!" He said. Sonic face palmed. This wasn't going well. People started throwing assorted vegetables at the poor Kitsune. Sonic stood up and dashed over to the fox.

"Hey, play something snappy!" Sonic shouted to the piano player. Immediately the guy started playing 'Mahna Mahna'

"Dance fox!" Sonic shouted to Tails. The two started dancing and dodging the tomatoes being thrown, though for some reason some weirdo threw an entire chilidog. Sonic caught it and took a bite while dancing.

Meanwhile at the entrance, a chicken like robot looked in the window. His artificial eyes widened. He rushed off and returned moments later with a slightly fat man known as Eggman. Scratch pointed in the window. Eggman adjusted his spectacles and zoomed in on Sonic's back.

The two started dancing around in slight joy.

Back with our heroes, a stray tomato had hit Sonic, knocking him over. One of the rowdier customers picked him up by the ankle and threw him over to the ceiling fan. He was hanging on by only one hand, and then the bartender decided to be a jerk. The guy turned the fan to high.

Sonic was spinning almost as fast as one of his really good spin dashes, and then suddenly his hand slipped off, launching him into the piano.

"I really hope that everyone is appreciating the fact that I'm doing my own stunts!" Sonic said, his eyes swirling around.

Tails had been picked up and was about to be thrown as well.

"Hey, not the fur! I just cleaned it and it's really hard to do so- Ahh!" He said as he collided with the bartender.

Moments later Tails popped back wearing a hat and a fake beard.

"Hey everybody, drinks are on the house!" He shouted. Everyone started rushing outside to get to the roof.

Tails pulled the beard off, but he kept the hat.

"Gets 'em every time." He said. He walked over to Sonic, who was still in the piano, and tried to help pull him out. The duo collapsed a few feet away from the piano.

"Uh, thanks for your help back there. I'm Tails, Tails the Fox." Tails said.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic told the fox. An idea struck him.

"Hey, I'm heading for Station Square so I can get famous and make people happy. Want to join me?" He asked. Tails looked at him, his eyes shining.

"Really?" He asked. Sonic nodded.

"Sure, if the movies could use another hedgehog, they could probably use another fox too, right?" He asked. Tails nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh boy! C'mon, we can take my plane!" Tails said, jumping up and running out. They walked outside and stopped in front of an old rusty biplane.

"I found it a few years ago and I've been fixing it up. It should be fixed enough to get us to Station square. C'mon, let's go!" Tails said. Sonic hopped on to the left wing as the plane started up.

"Hey, should I be worried by the fact that an eight year old's rusty plane is the plane I'm going to be flying in?" Sonic asked.

"Nah permitted that it doesn't do-." Tails was cut off as an explosion from inside the plane went off. "-That." Tails finished.

"OK then, what's plan B?" Sonic asked.

"Well, It won't be able to fly, but we can use this plan as a car instead!" Tails said. The propeller started spinning, not quite enough to fly, but enough to get them moving.

"OK then." Sonic said. As the plane hovered slowly forward, the eggmobile came out of the alleyway behind them. It quietly chugged on behind them, until our heroes cam across a roadblock. Eggman parked the little vehicle and stepped out, walking over to the wing Sonic was sitting on.

"Hello there mister hedgehog. I have something that might change your life!" He said, twiddling his mustache. Sonic and Tails looked at each other, than shrugged and stepped out of the plane. Eggman took out a TV remote and pointed it at them.

"Look at the TVs!" He said. He pushed a button and all the Televisions in the store next to them turned on. On all of them the same commercial was playing. 'Robotnik's French Fried Hedgehog Quills'

In it Eggman was dancing around in a hedgehog suit, talking about the low prices there were of his foods. When it ended, Sonic looked at the villain with pure disgust.

"That was the most horribly disgusting thing I've ever seen! And you make a horrible Hedgehog." He added.

"Ah, but that's why I need you! You would star in all of our commercials, and your face would be on the sign of every one of my restaurants!" Eggman said.

"What!?" Sonic asked.

"Heck no!" He shouted. Eggman smiled, and held up a large suitcase.

"Ah, but there's 1000 rings upfront if you accept!" He said, opening the suitcase. In it, as said, there was one thousand rings. Not much, really.

"Just think, you might make this much every year!" Eggman said. Sonic shook his head.

"Hell no man! I might be related to the appetizers! Let's go Tails." He said, walking back over to the plane. Tails stared at the suitcase.

"One thousand rings…" The fox muttered. He looked up.

"Would you consider a _fox_ in a hedgehog suit?" He asked.

"Tails! Don't even think about it!" Sonic called out.

"Right sir! Lost my head there for a moment, sorry." Tails said as he got into the plane. The propeller whirled, and they drove off.

"Hey! Scratch, follow that plane!" Eggman shouted. Scratch nodded and took off.

"Scratch!" Eggman shouted. The eggmobile backed up.

"Follow that plane WITH ME." Eggman said. He climbed into the vehicle.

"Isn't that Sonic great sir?" Scratch asked.

"Yeah, awesome. Drive!" Eggman shouted.

"But you said I'd get a reward!" Scratch said.

"Shut up and drive you imbecile!" Eggman said. Scratch started the eggmobile and took off in pursuit.

With our heroes, the two had been driving in silence for a while.

"You know, maybe we could do an act together." Tails said.

"Nah, I only do Solos." Sonic said. After a few moments of silence, he slapped the plane wing.

"All right, you talked me into it!" He said.

"Oh boy!" Tails cheered.

(Insert 'Moving right along'

"_Sonic singing" _"Tails singing" **"Both singing"**)

_"Hurryin' along, in search of great times and good news, with best friends you shouldn't lose."_

"This might just become a habit!"

_"Stuff like this just happens once let's reach out and grab it!"_

"Yeah!"

_"Together we can nab it."_

"We can walk skate run or yellow cab it!"

_"Cab it?"_

**"Hurryin' along."**

"Foot loose and slowness free!"

_"The path there is half the joy come share it with me!"_

**"Hurryin' along."**

_"We'll have to share this road!"_

"Though we don't have a map let's get this show on the road!"

_"Hurryin' along, we've got a path on the highway."_

"'Cause this way our way."

_"Let's hope I have good navigation!"_

"Station Square Oh here we come the buildings-up-high land!"

_"Palm trees and warm sand."_

"Though sadly we just left Angel Island!"

_"We did what!?"_

"Just forget it."

**"Hurryin' along!"**

_"Oh City, where have you gone?"_

"Please send someone to help us we're in Spagonia land!"

**"Hurryin' along."**

_"You can take it, I know the least!"_

"Hey, I've never seen the sun come up in the east!"

**"Hurryin along."**

"We're truly birds of a feather."

"We're stuck here together"

_"I think I know where we're going!"_

"Gaming stars with fancy cars and life with the top down!"

_"We're heading for the big town."_

"Yup you're is right- but should it be snowing?"

_"Um, one would hope not no."_

**"Hurryin' along."**

_"Foot loose and slowness free!"_

"You're ready for the big time."

_"Let's hope it's ready for me!"_

**"Hurryin along! Hurryin along! Hurryin along! Hurrying along!**

(End music.)

As they had been singing, the two had been driving right along, and now they were in front of a huge sign. On it was Sonic's face, and advertisement for Robotnik's FFHQ

"Seriously? He had a freaking sign put up?" Sonic asked as Tails pulled over next to said sign. Suddenly Eggman and Scratch stepped out from behind said sign.

"See? Amazing isn't it?" The villain asked. Sonic shuddered.

"I see my siblings and look alikes bald and or naked. Not nice." He said, shuddering more.

"Huh?" Scratch asked. Somewhere in that little itty-bitty teeny tiny AI chip of his, something connected his job as 'Bad guy'

Sonic hopped onto the plane.

"Burn rubber, fox!" He shouted.

"No problem!" Tails said. The plane started up and took off, almost flying but not quite. More like a bouncing hover kind of way.

Anyway, Eggman stomped his foot in annoyance.

"Darn it, that's the second time! Scratch, after them!" He said, getting into the vehicle.

"No, _you_ drive after them! This is wrong, sir, and I won't be a part of it!" Scratch said.

"You'll get double percentage." Eggman said. Dollar signs filled Scratch's eyes.

"After them, away!" He said, getting in and driving forwards.

Sonic and Tails were a good distance away and suddenly they heard an explosion from inside the plane.

"Please tell me that was just fireworks of some sort." Sonic said.

"I'm afraid not." Tails said as the plane started slowing down. It eventually stopped completely right in front of a small two-story house.

"Well, I guess we could stop here for tonight, eh Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, it feels like we've been driving for days!" Tails said.

"Uh-huh, but I'm still wide awake!" Sonic said. Moments later, Tails heard a thump as Sonic fell unconscious on the wing.

"Yeah, sure you are." Tails said before settling down for a nap.

* * *

><p>Me: Woot! We did it!<p>

Quintus: Yup. So, you were saying about OCs?

Me: Oh yeah, we need 'em for the electric mayhem. _**AGAIN, NO I WILL NOT TAKE YOUR OCS WEREWOLF!**_

Quintus: K, I have to practice my impersonation of Dr. Teeth! I'm going to be in it soon, so go and enjoy it before I show up! IMMA PRACTICING MAH LINES!

Me: Pinkie's not in this story to say it, so BYEEEEE!

(And really, any Sonic OCs OTHER THAN WEREWOLF's would be nice. Please and thank you)


End file.
